What Makes You Different Makes You Beautiful
by I Will Go Down With My OTP
Summary: Kenzi is a succubus with a fiery temper. Beacon Hills High, meet your most interesting student yet
1. Chapter 1

What Makes You Different(Makes You Beautiful)

Teen Wolf Lovestory

Prolouge

Kenzi McCormick stood at the doors of Beacon Hills High. She`d lived in Beacon Hills for 5 years, but had been homeschooled. Her eyes registered fear. Someone bumped into her. "watch it fish" a blonde boy sneered. Her books flew to the ground. A shorter, gangly boy bent down to assist her. "I`m sorry about Jackson. He`s a dilweed" the boy said. Kenzi laughed at his sentiments toward Jackson. "Here you go" he said, handing her her science book. "Do you know where science is?" She asked timidly. "Oh science. That`s my next class. I`ll show you." She smiled and nodded, following him like a lost puppy. "By the way, I`m Stiles.""Kenzi McCormick""Is Kenzi short for McKenzie?""Nope just Kenzi.""Kenzi`s cool."She giggled. Another boy approached them. "who`s the fresh meat?""Her name`s Kenzi" Stiles announced. "I`m Scott. Welcome the cuthroat world of Beacon Hills high. Dog eat dog.""Then the first dumbass who decides to bark up this tree is gonna get a mouthfull of fist." She said, loud enough so she could be heard down the hall. Heads turned and voices became low. The boy who`d gave her books flying lessons approached her. "ooh. Puppy got bark." A few people laughed. She remembered her mothers words of guidance. "Kenzi. Don't kill anybody". She cursed under her breathe. She had to control the demon. She couldn't rip his adam's apple out. He wasn't one of the demons she and her mother had hunted and killed. He was just a kid. An asshole, but still a kid. Her heart raced. A thousand thoughts flooded her mind. He was taunting her, but she was too immersed in her thoughts. She snapped back to reality. " and her cunt smells like tuna". She snapped. Her eyes flashed red with anger and danger. A sickening crack told her her fist connected with his nose and broke it. Blood poured down his face. 180 sets of eyes were set on her. Stiles stared at her. Their eyes locked.A deep attraction ,a frisson. Whether he too felt it, was a mystery to Kenzi.


	2. Chapter 2

What Makes You Different(Makes You Beautiful)

Teen Wolf Lovestory

Chapter 1 Don't Close Your Eyes, Don't Try To Hide

I sat at the office. My mother stormed in."Kenzi! What happened?" "He said it smelt like tuna.""what smells like tuna?" I looked at her. That You-Know-Exactly-I'm-Talking-About look. She leaned down and whispered"You should've hit him harder". I smiled. That's my mom for you. It all depends on what you say to me. Her rule is any comments related to private parts and/or touching of these parts is grounds for me to knock your teeth out. Jackson glanced at me , a pensive look on his face. The tension between us was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. But it was an angry tension. His eyes showed deep longing. I narrowed my eyes.A tall, thin woman looked at me."How dare you assualt my son!"" Your son made an off the wall comment about my daughter's unmentionable"" What did you say, Jackson?"" I...I said her cunt smelled like fish." His mother recoiled in shock. " Jackson!"His mother grabbed him by the ear. "We are having a long talk mister" she said. My mom helped me up. " Kenzi! Wait!""Yeah Stiles?" " Coach Finstock wanted me to give you a lacrosse form""I thought it was a boys only lacrosse team?""After the licking you gave Jackson, he says he wants you on the team.""ok". He left."you like him"mom teased.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenzi lowered her lips to his once more, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and sucking on it, thoroughly pleased with the sounds that left him as she did so. Neither knew how long they made out for, but when they finally pulled away, their faces were flushed and their lips were swollen red. Both were breathing heavily as they stared hard at one another, eyes clouded over with newfound lust while hormones raged inside of them, coursing through their very veins. Soon their lips met again, but with more ferocity than ever before. Tongues duelled and curious hands began to roam over and across unfamiliar territory, gripping and groping and occasionally clawing hard enough to draw out loud hisses and groans. Suddenly, Kenzi tore her lips from his and started planting feathery light kisses along his jaw line, all the while unconsciously rocking against him and making it increasingly difficult for him to keep his thoughts coherent. He didn't object, though - mostly because the combination of her soft lips touching his skin and her body moving against his own felt too good - and instead, he placed his hands on her hips and lifted his own to meet hers, making her gasp loudly in response. He smirked, quite pleased with the reaction, and did it a few more times, eliciting more gasps from her and causing her to grip his shoulders tightly for balance." Stiles," she whimpered, lifting her head to look at him, "something's wrong. I feel…" she trailed off, squeezing her eyes shut and picking up her pace, unable to describe the foreign feeling radiating inside her. She could feel heat pooling between her thighs as she continued to grind against him. It was an unusual sensation, but not a bad one. Still, it made her feel strange nonetheless." What's… _ah_… what's happening?" She choked out." I…" Stiles began, but paused to bite back a moan. "I don't… know. Just… just keep going. I'm sure it'll be over… _soon_ - oh God… keep going. _Please_, Kenz."That was a lie. He'd jacked off enough times to know _exactly_ what was going on, but at the moment, his brain was far too consumed with pleasure to think of a logical explanation. As Kenzi complied to his request, moving faster and faster against him, a familiar feeling began to build up inside of him until finally, he couldn't suppress it any longer and threw his head back, smacking it against the headboard, and jerked his hips upward as he 's eyes went wide for a split second as something inside her exploded. Then she bit down on his shoulder in a vain attempt to stifle the scream threatening to escape her lips. When it was over, she collapsed against him panting hard, and for the next few minutes, they laid there in silence, bathing in the afterglow of their climax. Eventually, however, Kenzi regained enough strength to sit up, although her body was still quivering with the aftermath of her first orgasm." That was… amazing." She breathed out, staring down at him in an almost deliriously dreamy way-End of Dream Sequence-I shot up in bed. I breathed a laboured wheeze. "Damn" I said, reaching over to turn on the light. Mom would have to change the sheets. I could feel the heat on my inner thighs, a sensation I'd only experienced once. And that was accidental.

-The next day- "Hey Kenzi." Stiles' voice graced my ears. "Hey" His arm snake around my shoulders. I couldn't contain my laughter." What are you doing?" I asked. "Just smile and pretend to be enjoying the view. Your mom tells me you're still in touch with your "Dark gifts". Like setting fire to pants or soaking underwear""In meat. Ahh Classic. Do you require my services?" I asked, seductively. "Yes. You know Jackson. He decided to throw my clothes in the garbage after gym.""I see. So what shall it be? The Meat soaking? The fire?""I Don't care the method. Just nail him. That is your mission. ""No telling my mom?""Done. Whatever your heart desires" I smiled and nodded. "I accept." I took his arm off me and went to scheme.


	4. Chapter 4

I was feeling pretty good. I had just soaked Jackson's underwear in meat. The before and after smells weren't so different. I smiled and gave Stiles a thumbs up. Jackson came running in, followed by a pack of dogs. Stiles came up to me. "You're freaking evil Kenzi." I smiled. "I know." "That smile scares me" I nodded." Good." I swayed over to class.-Later-I slid into Stiles jeep. He was playing his Eminem cd. Oh joy. "I have never heard so much swearing in a song! You listen to this?" He nodded, smiling." If you weren't my friend, I'd call you creep. ""You have already.""Oh yeah. After getting a key to my house made. My mom even thinks you're weird" I said."I`m strangely ok with that." He replied. I rolled my eyes. Stiles was so goofy! He made me laugh so hard. My face was red from laughing. "Stiles, you have a scatter-brained sense of humour. Are you sure you weren't a clown in a past-life?" He shook his head. His brown eyes seemed to pierce my soul. My grey eyes held contempt. A soft, final giggle fell from my lips. Then I noticed Scott sauntering over. "You stole my seat" He whined."Oh be quiet you big baby" I snapped, playfully. I shifted in my seat. I could feel Jackson leering at me. It made me uncomfortable. I stood around outside the 7/11. I noticed a bunch of thugs whistling at me. I indicated with my index finger, the better looking of the bunch to come over. He stood, disoriented for a second, then swaggered over to me. I kissed, meanwhile sucking his soul out. Yeah, that's right. I'm a succubus. He fell, dead at my feet. I kicked the body into a near-by alley. The other guys ran away screaming. Stiles snuck up behind me. "Hey whack job" he said. I elbowed him in the stomach. "Stupid-ass" I mumbled. I got in the jeep again. He groaned, and jumped in the driver's seat. -Later-I heard something on the roof. I opened the window. And saw nothing. Then out of nowhere, I saw Stiles sitting on a tree branch. I shook my head." You have a key." I said. He slid in my window. "Yeah. So?" He said. I rolled my eyes. He smiled at me, but evilly. He reached into his pocket and produced a condom. I gave him a puzzled look. Then it dawned on me."Oh. You ... want...Really? Are you sure I mean were just friends Stiles." I could feel my cheeks heat up. As came the heat in my inner thighs. He laughed. "Gotcha!" He said, tossing it aside. "Wait, what?""I was joking Kenzi. You know I'm not like that.""Suuuuuuure" I said. I felt weird around Stiles _all the time._ Ever since he played that joke I keep thinking he's gonna do it again. And actually _mean_ it. I just avoided him after awhile. -Stiles POV-It was fine. Everything was fine. _Kenzi_ was fine. And then I had to go and screw up. I knew I shouldn't have played that joke on he. Now she won't speak to me. Why am I so stupid? She probably hates me.


	5. Chapter 5

-Scott's POV-Stiles must've been really upset. He wasn't answering his phone calls, emils, text messages. Nobody could get in contact with him. He wouldn't even leave his room. I tried to talk to him. All I got out of him was Kenzi had done something. So I confronted her about it. "What the hell did you do to Stiles?" "Nothing. It's what he did to me. Crawling into somebody's room with a condom in your pocket isn't a joke." She snapped. "Well he's freaking out because you're ignoring him.""He's freaking out?""He's holed himself up in his room and won't come out. He's not answering phone calls, emils ,text messages. " She looked sad. "Wow" she whispered.

-Normalness!-I stood outside Stiles' house. I exhaled. I threw a dock at his window. No answer. "Stiles?" I yelled. The house was dark. I crawled up to his window. He was sitting on his bed. I tapped on the window. No answer. I opened the window and crawled in. "Stiles?" I said. I crawled over to him. I slid my arms around his neck." I forgive you Stiles. Please stop it." I felt him soften back into form I recognized. "Really Kens?" He asked. "Yeah" I said. He turned to me, smiling. I stood looking at Stiles. "That was weird" I said. Then something inside her snapped. She smiled and shoved him onto the bed.-3rd person POV-

Kenzi lowered her lips to his once more, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and sucking on it, thoroughly pleased with the sounds that left him as she did so. Neither knew how long they made out for, but when they finally pulled away, their faces were flushed and their lips were swollen red. Both were breathing heavily as they stared hard at one another, eyes clouded over with newfound lust while hormones raged inside of them, coursing through their very veins. Soon their lips met again, but with more ferocity than ever before. Tongues duelled and curious hands began to roam over and across unfamiliar territory, gripping and groping and occasionally clawing hard enough to draw out loud hisses and groans. Suddenly, Kenzi tore her lips from his and started planting feathery light kisses along his jaw line, all the while unconsciously rocking against him and making it increasingly difficult for him to keep his thoughts coherent. He didn't object, though - mostly because the combination of her soft lips touching his skin and her body moving against his own felt too good - and instead, he placed his hands on her hips and lifted his own to meet hers, making her gasp loudly in response. He smirked, quite pleased with the reaction, and did it a few more times, eliciting more gasps from her and causing her to grip his shoulders tightly for balance." Stiles," she whimpered, lifting her head to look at him, "something's wrong. I feel…" she trailed off, squeezing her eyes shut and picking up her pace, unable to describe the foreign feeling radiating inside her. She could feel heat pooling between her thighs as she continued to grind against him. It was an unusual sensation, but not a bad one. Still, it made her feel strange nonetheless." What's… _ah_… what's happening?" She choked out." I…" Stiles began, but paused to bite back a moan. "I don't… know. Just… just keep going. I'm sure it'll be over… _soon_ - oh God… keep going. _Please_, Kenz."That was a lie. He'd jacked off enough times to know _exactly_ what was going on, but at the moment, his brain was far too consumed with pleasure to think of a logical explanation. As Kenzi complied to his request, moving faster and faster against him, a familiar feeling began to build up inside of him until finally, he couldn't suppress it any longer and threw his head back, smacking it against the headboard, and jerked his hips upward as he 's eyes went wide for a split second as something inside her exploded. Then she bit down on his shoulder in a vain attempt to stifle the scream threatening to escape her lips. When it was over, she collapsed against him panting hard, and for the next few minutes, they laid there in silence, bathing in the afterglow of their climax. Eventually, however, Kenzi regained enough strength to sit up, although her body was still quivering with the aftermath of her first orgasm." That was… amazing." She breathed out, staring down at him in an almost deliriously dreamy way. "Let's do it again.""Uh… maybe tomorrow." He said, gazing up at her tiredly. He was spent. He couldn't even bring himself to move a muscle. "You should really go home… my dad is bound to come checking up on me sooner or later."Kenzi nodded, disappointed but understanding. She knew he was right, and after giving him a quick peck on the lips, she bid him goodnight and slid off his lankly body and off his bed before hobbling over to the door. Stiles watched her, highly amused, until she exited his room. Once she was gone, however, he proceeded to lift his sheets and groaned loudly about having to change his , meanwhile, was exceptionally giddy as she left - a lot happier than she'd been when she'd came, and as she changed into her pyjamas and crawled into bed, all she could think about was how much she was in love with Stiles Stilinksi.


	6. Chapter 6

-2 months later-I looked down the hall, searching for my boyfriend's face. Whom I didn't know was right behind me."Hey baby!" He had his arms around me. "Hey you". I turned and kissed him. "I love you Kenzi.""I love you Stiles"

-Another 2 months-I couldn't count the number of times Stiles got now for instance. He'd just tripped over... nothing. He has the ability to trip over a flat surface. "Whoa baby. Quit drinking." I joked. He gave me a look that said shut up. I kissed him.-Later-He sat across from me on the bed. We were discussing whether or not we should... well yeah." I just I don't think we should. We should wait.""Kenzi I know there's risks, but I don't how long I'll be able to control it." "Fine." I gave in. "I hope I'm not pressuring you. If I am, just slap me." Instead I kissed him." I told you. Not yet." I said. Stiles sighed." I know".

-2 days later-"Kenzi?" It was 3 am. Stiles sat in her window. She rolled. And screamed. He screamed." Stiles what the hell!" She shrieked. He climbed in. "Just checking. I do this every night.""You do?""Yeah""Why?"" Cause I get worried about you babe. Like every other man on the planet who cares about his better half.""_I'm your_ _better half?_ I thought _you_ were _my_ better half" I kissed him. "I love you""I love you too" -the next morning-"I thought you went home?""I couldn't get out the window.""Suuuuuuure" I said. He smiled down at me. His hand became entangled in my already dishevelled hair. I stood up to get dressed. After pulling my shirt off it occurred to me that he was watching. "Don't look!" I protested. "Why?I`m gonna see it all at some point. Why not just be prepared? In some cultures they present the women to their future husbands naked?""But this is America!" "Fine" He looked at my pillows.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey You" Stiles said from behind me. "Hey baby""you going to semi formal?""Yeah. You're taking me. Then were gonna double date with Scott and Allison. Possibly Lydia and Jackson. That one's iffy" I said. He kissed. "See ya at 8, babe" I nodded.

-7:40- My mom did my hair and make-up .

-8:00-"Kenzi! Stiles is here." my mom called. I came down the stairs. Stiles' jaw dropped. "damn" he said. He took my hand, smiling. He kissed my cheek. "Shall we?""we shall""Hey Scott" I said. He looked." Who is the goddess in the back of your jeep?" He asked Stiles. "Ugh Kenzi?"Stiles replied. Scott blinked. "I see". Allison looked beautiful. I smiled. She smiled back. "so what's the skinny? Are we doubling with thing 1 and thing 2?"I asked." Lydia and _Jackson_ have agreed to triple date." I nodded." Tots awesome" I said. - the dance-

. The boys actually decided to dress up.. Bloody miracle.-About half an hour in- Jackson pulled me away from Stiles." You wanna dance?" He yelled over the music."ok" I yelled back. He was dancing _very_ close to me, and moving closer, until his body was rubbing against mine seductively. "Jackson you have a girlfriend and I'm with Stiles.""So?" He was beginning to get grabby. "Jackson, I'm not really comfortable with this" He began pushing me to the door." Jackson, I have to stay. Stiles is my date & chaperone.""Shut up." He pushed me into his car. "You're gonna r-""I SAID SHUT UP" Like magic my clothes were just _gone_. He was ramming fairly hard. It hurt, and I screamed for him to stop. -3rd person POV-He noticed the tears in her eyes, noted her plea's of his immediate removal, how her was _completely_ rejecting him. There was denying he knew she was in pain, that this hurt her, physically, mentally and emotionally. He paused for a second, but his anger towards the female beneath him was imminent. It suppressed the heart in him. It was only when her digging her nails in her arm broke the skin, did he stop. He succumbed to the heart in him and broke down before the already sobbing girl on the seat. "I'm so so sorry. ""Don't touch me creep! I'm gonna tell Stiles!""You can't!""Why?""C-cause I'll kill you ok" he was stuttering. He didn't mean it, but she didn't know that. She quickly and ran to find Stiles. Even though her life hung in the balance, She couldn't keep this from Stiles.


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't understand. Sure Jackson hates you, but he wouldn't even think to...""WELL HE DID!" Stiles yelled. I shushed him. My head was pounding. Danny looked so ... pressured. For a second I had an urge to kiss him. But would make things awkward. Still... OMG that thought should have never entered my brain. "Well the worst is over-I think" I said.

I sighed as I crawled into bed. My head was killing me. Along with everything else. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.-Stiles' POV-I'm glad Kenzi sleeps like a rock. Or she would have killed me. The fact that once again I was sitting in her window would have made her slap me. I sat down of her bed.\

-Kenzi-I woke up oddly. Stiles must have come in the night. I moved slightly and Stiles woke up." Morning baby". I didn't say anything. I'd been quiet since my little "Twist of Fate" Stiles just smiled.

-Saturday night-I sat against the wall listening to Jet Lag. Stiles was inching closer to me. I smiled incoherently. I knew what he wanted. He'd have a hell of a time getting it. He was rubbing my leg. "Stiles, no" I said. He kissed me softly. He was rubbing up against me. "Say yes" he coerced. I was feeling something. You can't say yes... it would hurt in the end. I sighed. I know it's wrong. I thought. But it feels so right. I sighed again. He looked as though he'd lost hope. I smiled finally. "Yes" I muttered. A smile plastered his face. He finally got what he wanted.-The next Morning-I sighed as I woke up. Stiles soon woke up as well. "How... WAS THAT?" he asked. I exhaled."Damn" He smiled, playing with my hair. My mom would lose it if she walked in.

I walked around school cautiously. Did anyone know? I prayed not. Stiles was forever at my side, not leaving me for a second. I loved Stiles, but he`s so damn protective and territorial. I sighed everytime he yelled at Jackson. I felt odd, but at least he cared.


	9. Chapter 9

I clenched my teeth. _How dare she? How could she?_ How could _he?_ What did Lydia have that I didn't? My books fell out of my hands. I was _beyond_ mad. -Scott's POV-I turned away. I couldn't watch Lydia suck face with Stiles. I heard Kenzi's books fall and knew there'd be trouble. I heard Kenzi tackle Lydia. I couldn't say Kenzi's reaction was unjust. I turned to see Kenzi viscously beating Lydia. Stiles was just standing there horrified. I sighed, and pulled rabid Kenzi off a severely bleeding Lydia. Kenzi was half -pissed, in tears. "How could you?" She screamed. Stiles stuttered, half trying to explain, half stunned by what he had just beheld. Kenzi ran.

-The next day-

I _hated_ Stiles the minute that strip turned blue. My freedom, my sanity and my life as I knew it went out the window. Why me? God. The father of my child, aka my boyfriend-ex boyfriend is off whooring with Lydia. I hate my life. I hate Stiles. I hate Lydia. I hate myself. Eventually, my tear strewn face, make-up smeared face left the washroom. I had to attempt something incredibly dangerous. I had to tell Scott.


	10. Chapter 10

I put on the insensitive face , but I still hurt. Scott and Alison were trying so hard to support me, but the only support for me was the whiskey. Regret is for suckers.

Finally. I was _**Free **_. I didn't think about Stiles, didn't want Stiles and most definitely didn't miss him. As good as this was, I knew something would drag me down. I never let my guard down. One night, I popped in to a bar. After awhile, I heard out song. I was asked to do sing. I did my favourite song. . Stiles was there. I sang for him. I realized I _wasn't_ over him. At all. More whiskey. Then I heard him. "Hey Mrs. I'm totally fine even it's killing me." it was Stiles. "I'm fine right now""How?""CAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TONIGHT!" I broke the glass. He looked at me.


	11. Chapter 11

My head was pounding harder than a sailor on short leave. I needed a couple shots. I ordered some whiskey and shot that down. A couple minutes later someone tapped my shoulder. Stiles. "Can I buy you a drink?" "Whatever.""A Jack Daniels on the rocks, shaken, not stirred.""You remember?""Uhuh. And a Budweiser."-A Couple Hours Later-"So why'd you do it?""I thought I was losing you. I panicked.""Why would you think that?""I don't know.""Stiles?""I'm pregnant.""I know". He touched my hand. He looked me in the eye." And I still love you Kenzi" That blew my mind. I _almost_ kissed him.


End file.
